The popularity of instant print cameras has increased due to their convenience, especially those which discharge a photographic color print of a subject within seconds of exposure. However, since the cost of instant print film greatly exceeds that of color transparency film, the average consumer or amateur photographer often prefers the lower cost film in those instances where a great many photographs are to be taken, such as on a vacation tour. Of course, prints can be made of selective transparencies when desired, but the available procedures to accomplish this have been relatively inconvenient and expensive and consist primarily of either utilizing the services of a commercial photo processor or employing an instant print camera having a specially constructed adaptor for receiving a transparency to be copied.
The present invention satisfies a long felt need by providing an instant print slide projector adapted to sequentially or randomly display a plurality of slide transparencies one at a time on a remote screen and selectively record the image of any one of said transparencies on instant print photographic film, without removing the slide from the projector and without significantly disrupting the viewing process.